GoodbyeFor Now
by BraveAtHeart
Summary: Rose is an eighth grader in the marching band. She never expect the end of her first season to come so quickly, and when it did come, it felt sudden. She says her final goodbyes and some goodbyes for now as the season comes to a close.


**A/N: Hello! So this is just a quick short story with fictional characters that kinda just is a way for me to let my feelings out. I think every band kid goes through this, saying goodbye to someone you love in that band and being separated from them. And if you're as close to them as I am to my "brothers and sisters" it can be quite a hard thing to deal with. That being said, I decided to write about it. I just said some of those goodbyes today and thought this may help me feel slightly better.**

**Rose POV**

I sighed as we walked out of the band room. We had just finished watching our marching band documentary video, and I was close to tears. I looked around the lobby at the people surrounding me. I loved every one of them. I was only an eighth grader, so I had plenty more time, but that doesn't stop the season ending from hurting so much.

Many people were crying and hugging each other, telling each other how much they loved and would miss each other. The seniors were bawling past control, especially our drum major, who had come to love and take care of us more than ever this season, knowing it was her last.

Being an eighth grader, I would not see these people for a good long time, with weeks and months in between each visit until the next season came about. I had become so used to walking here every day after school and spending time with this new found family of mine. I may have even taken it for granted, as much as I dislike to admit that, as I try to never take anything for granted. But it had become part of my daily routine, I never once thought of it ending.

The reality of it all didn't even hit me after we performed our last show. No, the reality of it hit me right in that moment when we were all starting to say goodbye for real.

I knew my ride would be here within a few moments, and I wasn't ready to let go of this yet.

The first person to approach me was a ninth grader who I had come to grow close to. He was a funny kid, nice too.

"I am about ten seconds away from crying," he told me, and I laughed as my own eyes welled up with tears.

I had never hugged him before throughout this whole season, so when he hugged me super tight the way he did just then, I don't think either one of us could hold back anymore.

I never knew him to be emotional but the two of us both began to cry. I buried my face in his neck and held on tight.

When I pulled back, tears streaked his face.

"It's gonna be alright. I know you're gonna miss these guys as much as I will. We've just gotta stick through it and make plans to see each other okay?" he told me, as he wiped a stray tear from his cheek. I nodded.

"See you later Caleb," I told him as I saw that his ride had arrived. He gave a couple more hugs and headed out the door, the tears never stopping for him.

My mom texted me and said I had about five minutes until she was going to get there.

I hugged all of the seniors, and each time it hurt a little bit more, knowing I was gonna be separated from them for quite some time.

I was pretty sure I had hugged everyone who I was close to except for one person.

A friend of mine, a junior who was in the drumline, walked up to me. She didn't appear to be crying, nor even close to it.

I saw my phone light up and looked out to see my mom's car. I sighed, then grabbed my stuff.

"You leavin me?" she asked calmly, and I nodded.

She slipped my bookbag off of my shoulders and set it down on the ground. Confused, I looked up at her just in time to see her eyes watering as she pulled me in for a bonecrushing hug. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and hid my face in her chest as I started to cry again. She pet my hair gently, shushing me in a soothing voice.

When I finally had the courage to look up at her, she smiled back down at me. I smiled back despite how much I was hurting inside.

"I'll see you in June okay? Hopefully before then, probably before then," she rambled. I nodded, praying I'd see her before then.

Her lower lip trembled, I observed.

She leaned down and kissed my forehead lightly.

My tears welled up again.

"Stop it dear, you're gonna make me cry," she said as she finally broke down and let her emotions out. I hugged her tight again.

"I love you sweetie," she told me in a shaking voice.

"I love you too," I replied, and finally let go.

"You can always text me and stuff, you know that, right?" she asked me, and I reached up and wiped a tear off her cheek.

I nodded. "Yeah I know."

I sighed, realizing I had to let go now.

I let go of her and put my bag back on.

"See you later," I said.

"Bye Rosie," she replied, putting on a smile as I walked through the door.

Why is it that the ones you never want to be separated from, you always DO end up separated from? I wondered as I got into the car.

A sigh escaped my lips. Guess this was goodbye, but only for now.

**A/N: and there you have it! I definitely may or may not have cried again writing this, because I basically just relayed what my "older sister" who has been there through thick and thin for me this year did for me today. (Except it was the end of our drumline season, not marching band obviously.)**

**Hope you liked it and/or could relate to it! **


End file.
